


Becoming Gibbs

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally, Tony is becoming Gibbs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the Becoming Gibbs challenge, and yes, I stole the title cus it fits my fic. Sometimes I can be SO literal. And you asked for it

Tony DiNozzo adjusted his tie, before taking one last look at his reflection in the mirror. Suit looked good, tie was straight, hair was fine. He had started away from the mirror but looked again. His hair...his hair was NOT fine. It was heavily streaked with grey and the cut looked a little off. He ran his fingers through it, tilting his head to catch the light. Damn, he hadn't noticed the grey when he'd first styled it this morning. He'd gone grey overnight.

Briefly, he considered not going in today and calling his hairdresser to get an appointment to dye his hair. Tony couldn't though, Gibbs was away at a two-day conference in New York and Tony was in charge. Damned if he'd let a little grey hair get in the way. Tony looked at his watch and knew if he didn't get going, he would be late.

In the car on his way to work, Tony found the usual rock station he listened to was beginning to irritate him, as were the other drivers in the rush hour who were going way too slow. He scanned the radio for another station, stopping on the country music station. Frowning at the traffic, he turned off onto a side road, taking a shortcut would get him to work faster. He floored it once he was on the side road.

Arriving at NCIS HQ ten minutes later than he would've had he stuck to the main road, Tony grumbled as he parked his car. He couldn't understand why he was in such a lousy mood now, he'd been his normal perky self when he woke up. Another agent walked past Tony, the smell of her coffee wafting through the air and Tony took a deep breath. Coffee, coffee, yes that was a good idea. He wanted good coffee, so took a few minutes to stop by the coffee shop Gibbs always went to. Rather surprisingly, he found himself ordering the same black sludge that Gibbs always drank. Normally, he found just the smell of it overpowering but today, when he sipped it, the coffee was like ambrosia, food of the gods. Sighing in satisfaction, Tony made his way to the elevator.

When he walked into the office, he almost went and sat behind Gibbs' desk but at the last moment diverted to his own desk. Setting his stuff down, he noticed McGee and Cait standing staring at McGee's monitor. Moving to stand behind them, he saw what they were looking at; recipes for muffins. He swatted McGee on the back of the head. "Hey, no personal stuff on work time, Probie!"

McGee blinked at the blow, then rubbed the back of his head and pouted. "We were just looking at some of the last websites the victim looked at."

Cait turned to say something to Tony then smirked when she say his hair. "Forgot your hair colouring appointment his month?" she jabbed.

Tony frowned, actually, he glared at her, "I've got more important things to worry about than my hair," he growled. "And I would think you do as well, Cait."

Cait looked at him in shock. He sounded so Gibbs'-like, she immediately went back to work without even thinking about it. As Tony headed for the elevators, Cait glanced at McGee. "You were right, he really does become Gibbs when the boss is away."

After picking up a Big Gulp for Abby, Tony got in the elevator punching the number for her floor. He shifted uncomfortably, his clothes didn't seem to be sitting right on his body. Using his free hand, he tugged at his jacket, trying to get more comfortable. He sighed, he'd have to have a word with his tailor, Victor, about making sure things really did fit.

Walking up behind Abby, he held the pop out for her, saying, "What've you got for me, Abs?" in a quiet voice.

"Jesus! Tony, you snuck up on me! Scare a girl to death, why don't you?" she complained, swatting him on his shoulder. She did a double take, "Man, you're hair is really grey, I never noticed before!"

Tony frowned and stared at her. Abby stared back, but looked away quickly. "You must've been practicing, Tony, you've got the stare down and everything!" she said.

"Abs, do you have _anything_ for me yet?"

"Nope, but I should have in an hour, maybe two. You'll know right after I do."

"Okay, thanks Abs," Tony said, giving her a smile before he left.

As she bent her head to the microscope, Abby realised that Tony's normally hazel eyes had seemed very, very blue today. She shrugged, figuring she was having Gibbs flashbacks or that Tony was so good at becoming Gibbs, he'd made her hallucinate.

Heading to the washroom, Tony felt tired, like he'd aged 15 years in the last 15 minutes. He really, really had to go to the bathroom. Must be that coffee I drank, he thought as he barged into the men's room. Going over and using one of the urinals, Tony sighed as he relieved the pressure in his bladder. He frowned as he zipped up, his hands looked--old. Shaking his head, wondering if maybe he was coming down with yet another nasty disease, Tony walked over to the sink to wash his hands. They still seemed weird.

As he finished washing his hands, Tony smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. Then he stopped, mouth opening in a silent scream, as his hands came up to grasp the sides of his face, like that kid in Home Alone. He found his voice as he looked in the mirror to see Gibbs' face staring back at him. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, closing his eyes, terror racing through his body. He looked again, just to be sure, yes, he had become Gibbs, what evil was going on? He didn't WANT to really become Gibbs. "NOOO!! I'm not, I'm not, nooooo!!!" he continued yelling as he backed up against the wall, and slid to the floor. He was going crazy, that was the only explanation---

"DINOZZO!! Wake up!"

The sharp command from Jethro Gibbs woke Tony. He was grabbing his face, finding himself not in the bathroom at work, but in the bed he shared with his lover.

"Are you okay, Tony? You were screaming like a banshee--" Gibbs stopped as Tony hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He followed, worried Tony might be sick. "What's wrong?" he asked coming up behind Tony, who was standing in front of the mirror, hands trailing across his face and he tilted his head, like he was looking at his hair.

"Oh, thank god," Tony said. He looked at Gibbs. "I had a horrible nightmare. I was turning into you. Literally," he added.

Gibbs mock-frowned. "And that's a bad thing?"

Turning around and smiling as Jethro wrapped his arms around his waist, Tony said, "Wouldn't you think it was a nightmare if you dreamt YOU were turning into ME Besides, I like being _in_ you--I don't want to be you!"

Jethro laughed. "Good point," he said, before capturing Tony's mouth in a hard, hot kiss. When he broke for air, Jethro whispered, "How about letting _me_ into _you_ now? Since we're both awake?"

Moving so their erections brushed together, making both men groan, Tony managed, "Sounds like a great idea, lover."


End file.
